dragon_and_incredible_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Team
Characters Slots It's the top line of the screen. You have six slots to build your team. At the beginning you only have two slots available but with level upgrade more slots will be unlocked. *Slot 3 - Level 12 *Slot 4 - Level 15 *Slot 5 - Level 22 *Slot 6 - Level 26 Those 6 characters are your Lineup. With more slots your team will become stronger and it can give some bonus Stats at Arena (i.e. Pull together : 6 Martial Artists in lineup, all status+50%) When you scroll to the right, you will find others buttons. Assist (see below), Shenron and Change. Change button allow you to change your lineup characters. However, be careful, the stuff on the character will move with him. If you would like to use his stuff for another character, use the "Take off" button first. Gears Please check Gears page. Exclusive Gears Exclusive gears can be put in bottom left and bottom right gear slots (with the yellow horns). More information can be found inside each Characters info. Assist One of the best ways to massivly increase your team power if used wisely. It can be unlock when reach level 40. When you get there there will be 8 slots to support your team but only one will be available. To unlock the other ones you will need: * Slot 1 - Level 40 *Slot 2 - Level 45 *Slot 3 - Level 50 *Slot 4 - Level 55 *Slot 5 - Level 60 *Slot 6 - Level 65 *Slot 7 - Level 70 *Slot 8 - Level 75 *Slot 9 - Assist Ticket x1 *Slot 10 - Assist Ticket x2 *Slot 11 - Assist Ticket x3 *Slot 12 - Assist Ticket x? *Slot 13 - Assist Ticket x? *Slot 14 - Assist Ticket x? *Slot 15 - Assist Ticket x? *Slot 16 - Assist Ticket x? Then you need to choose the characters in the assist team. I recomend you to choose characters that: *Have most fates bonus with team characters. *Have most evolve bonus (purple / orange stages unlocked). *Have assistence bonus to a specific character. The best assistence characters: *Chi-Chi to Little Goku and Gohan *Nappa to Vegeta *Raditz to Vegeta *Yajirobe to Little Goku and Krilin *Yamcha to Krilin *Ginyu to Frieza *Bulma to Trunks *Guldo to Ginyu *Little Goku to Vegeta *Vegeta to Little Goku *Android 20 to Android 17, Android 18 and Cell *Krilin to Android 18 , Android 17 *Chiao-tzu to Tenshinhan *Android 18 to Krilin *Trunks to Gohan *Recoom to Ginyu *King Kai to Super Saiyan II Goku Delve Please check Delve page. Enhance Effect You can check your gear upgrading bonus (Enhance, Advance or Awaken). Skin New skins can be obtain when envolving characters or buying in shop, events or send gifts. Some of them can provide some stats improvement and give new potential. Feel free to wear the skin you like, all your unlocked skin bonus stack. All this information is available inside each Characters info. Platform New platforms can be obtain in events. They can provide some stats improvement. All this information is available inside each Characters info. Spirits Only available after reach character level 50. Please check Spirits page. Train Practice This is the basic envolve train. You will need tons of fish to practice and envolve your characters levels so use them wisely. Envolve To get your character stronger, you need to envolve your character. For that you will need to reach certain criterias. You can check each character criteria at Characters page. Skill Only available after reach character level 14. Ultimate Skill Every character has his own Ultimate Skill. This skill can make huge amout of damage to enemy. The damage coud be based in your Phy, Vit (Genki) or Spe (Ultra) damage. You can check all Ultimates of each character at their own page. Vitality Skill This kind of skill can be obtain at Send Gifts (Little Goku and Tao Pai Pai), Events or at Shop (Gohan). It allows your character to lunch a Vitality Attack Skill to enemies when Vit bar is Full. This bar can increase faster if you have a gold spirit. After lunch the attack, the character needs refill the Vit bar again to lunch it. If the Vit attack is ready to lunch at the same time as Ultimate Skill, Ultimate have priority. Vitality Skill ca be upgraded to deal more damage. For that you will need to loot 6 Vitality Shards from other players or use Universal Scrolls. This upgrade does not increase your character power so when you are attacking a player, notice that he can have less power than you, but can lunch a powerfull Vitality attack against you. Note : Most of the Vitality Skill are useless ans only delay your Ultimate Skill which is not what you want. Generally, only the Top-up Vitality skills are useful. Passive Skill Passive its available only for some characters. It will give some kind of bonus when fighting. So far its not possible to improve or change the primary passive skill. Almos every characters that have this skill, will only unlock it when reaching an evolution stage. Please look at Characters for more info. Passive Skill 2 Not available. Passive Skill 3 Not available. Combo Skill This option was removed from the game but with the promisse that will back in the future. When you combine certain characters in your team, sometimes they lunch a Vit Damage Combo. Know Combo Characters: *Little Goku + Krilin *Chi-Chi + Ox King *Yamcha + Bulma *Tenshinhan + Chiao-tzu *Crane Hermit + Tao Pai Pai *... Potential Only available after reach character level 18. Pontential allow you to increase several character stats. Each slot will become available when a certain level critiria is reach but the last slot is not available yet. *Slot 1 - Character level 20 *Slot 2 - Character level 35 *Slot 3 - Character level 50 *Slot 4 - Character level 65 *Slot 5 - Character level 75 *Slot 6 - Character level 85 *Slot 7 - Character level 95 *Slot 8 - n.a. New potentials can be unlock at Send Gifts (Little Goku and Tao Pai Pai), Events or at Shop (Gohan). To activate a potential you need to use Ultra Divine Water. Note that: *When you activate a potential, you will get a random one. *You can change a potential but, as you know, its totaly random, you can get the same potential again. *To active a Vitality Skill you need to activate certain Potentials. *After you activate the Vitality Skill you can change the Potentials whitout losing the Vit Skill. Training Only available after reach character level 37. For training you will need Silver and Turtle Stones. Each stage will increase your stats even more but to unlock a new stage you will need even more Silver. The silver cost will raise 200k each level. Max level is 50. Category:Map Locations